Akasha: A Lost Queen
by TrunkzWarriorPrincess
Summary: Akasha is a queen of creatures that are just like our Zsenshi, Saiyjins. How does Vegeta react? What happens when trunks meets this beautiful queen,and love begins? She is not related to Vegeta, Rated R l8er
1. Anubis?

                                                                                    **Akasha: A Lost Queen**

A/N: Hey this is a story of love w/ my own character! She is not repeat she is not related to Vegeta at all.  The Saiyjins needed a new leader, and her father ruled, and died and she was the one child he chose as his heir.

          "TRUNKS, VEGETA, AND BULLA, COME DOWN RIGHT NOW

!!!." Was heard, and not just trunks, but his sister Bulla and father, Vegeta woke up.  It was Bulma screaming for god who knows why they thought.  They ran quickly out of bed, and it is was only 5:00 am. and were very mad for being woken up this early.  Vegeta was the maddest though, he says "A Saiyjin like me must get at least 12 hours or more of sleep!!" As they got down to the living and family room, they were stunned by who they saw and what they saw.  They saw a dog like beast right in their own living room, he looked like a zombie dog, he had a headdress that was made of pure gold w/ different jewels.  Bulla was amazed by this and wanted it, and others if there were she thought.  Trunks and Vegeta got into a fighting stance thinking this creature dog was an enemy.  Bulma interrupted before anyone got hurt.

          Trunks and Vegeta where are your manners this is someone who is not an enemy but a friend.  The two dropped out of defense, and just stood there surprised by what Bulma said.  Vegeta began a new conversation, that would probably end out bad. "Who or what is this disgusting ugly creature doing in ym house!?!" "This ugly disgusting creature is a GOD!!…He is a god and you shall be nice to him!!" Bulma said angrily. Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla had on confused faces that were priceless. "A what…A God! What is he a god of?!?!" said Vegeta.  "He is a God of enbalment of the dead, so they may be able tot ravel safely to the underworld to be judged. His name is Anubis, and he is a jackal god" said Bulma.  "Anubis?" asked Bula. Anubis looked down to see a mini of Bulma, but w/ longer hair.  He looked at her curiously,a dn the spoke up for the first time to them.  "Yes my name is Anubis, God of enballment, I have come here to tell you, Vegeta King of All Saiyjins, that some of your people have survived, and that I was now told to tell you today. I don't know why today but was told to.  There have been many things I have come to tell you today, but you must be very patient, or I will not help you." Vegeta's mouth was dropped to the ground at what he was told.  Bulla quickly asked a question before her father went crazy.  "Anubis, aren't you an Egyptian God, Son of Osiris?" Anubis was very confused by how this little girl knew so much as that of him. "Yes that is me," he said. Bulla sat down stunned by what she heard, her brain still processing.  Bulma interrupted, "Anubis that girl is my daughter, Bulla, and this is my son Trunks." Trunks was not at all surprised or confused, but well nothing was occurring to him since it was so early in the morning. Anubis studied him, Trunks got a weird feeling about this Anubis God.  

          "Anubis,  how about I show you to the guest bedroom, and sleep there until we decide something in the morning, when everyone is fully awake?" said Bulma.  Bulma walked  Anubis out of the room and down the hallway leaving the three, behind, Trunks just shrugged his shoulders and went back up to his room. He didn't care about anyone else, but he wasn't going to trust Anubis, at all he said to himself. 


	2. History lesson, and Trip Packing Time

          The next day arrived for The Vegeta Briefs family.  Vegeta did not want to wake up at all, but Bulma yelled at him, so he got up, but very angry.  "Woman, why must you torture me by this waking up stuff?!" said Vegeta.  "Because Anubis is down stairs waiting for us, you baboon!"  said Bulma in a high pitched angry voice.  

          Trunks woke up groggy and was too lazy and tired to get up, but he did not want his mother to come in to his room and yell at him.  Bulla however got up happy and willingly, like nothing happened at all last night that was weird.  

          Anubis was down stairs waiting for them to come down.  He was thinking, about something, that they might not take very well, he thought.  "Oh well, they must comply, or else Vegeta will lose the throne!" Anubis said in his mind.  

          Bulma and the family came down stairs, only Vegeta and Trunks, were the ones w/ angry faces, looking at Anubis w/ an evil eye.  Bulma spoke up first, "Well Anubis, you said that you had some news to tell us, so spit it out!" "Hold on one minute Woman, how did he come here in the first place, and how does he know that I am King of all Saiyjins!" said Vegeta, in his usual commanding voice.  "I am a God, Vegeta if you have forgotten, I have lived for thousands of years.  Us, Gods are stronger, and higher above the Kais you know of.  We were not told to interfere, w/ you and Goku, as you call though Vegeta, Kakarrot.  We wanted to wait awhile, till the right time came.  Since the planet, Vegeta-sei, was blown up, our King God, Amon Ra, told us that he sees something great in the future, and that we must not interfere.  So we didn't, you and you friends, may be very strong, but I know another Saiyjin, that is stronger, and that can help you, by training you, if you will only agree to train also, said Anubis.  "Who is this Saiyjin, that is stronger than us, he can not be as strong as Kakarrot, or any of us.  We have all gone Super Saiyijn, no one has ever able to except us," said Vegeta.  "As far as you know Vegeta, but this warrior is an 'ess'," said Anubis in a matter of factly way.  "A WHAT?!" said Vegeta, in his confused angry tone of voice.  "This Saiyjin is a warrioress," said Anubis.  Bulma decided to clear up the confusion.  "Vegeta, the Saiyjin is a girl warrior, however, how strong is she?" "She is very strong Bulma, she has gone to Super Saiyjin 6," said Anubis in a sternway.  Everyone's mouth dropped to the ground.  Bulla was very excited about this warrioress.  "How old is she?" "She is 16, and please Vegeta do not get TOO angry. Her father reigned as King of Saiyijns, the last of the ones that were sent off into space.  Her Father has had many, many children, however, she is the youngest.  Before he died, he chose her as his heir, he chose her because she was most like her mother.  She was the strongest of all her siblings, they all tried to kill her to take the throne, but she is too cunning and strong for them.  She has her own way of fighting, a technique, that is not very Saiyjin like, but she does not care.  She fought wars against her siblings, until each of them bowed down to her, but as a leader you can give mercy to your siblings, who try to take the throne.  She killed each and every, one, a painful death.  The Gods and Goddesses gave a bit of each of their power to her, to rule until she cannot anymore.  So she used her power on them.  She has the power to have their blood boil, burn, and then turn into fire, which kills them from the inside out.  On some, she took their hearts out w/ her bare hands and crushed them into dust.  So if I were you, I would not get on her bad side.  However, that was 4 years ago, and she has grown, and she just does not want to rule anymore. She wants you Vegeta, you the rightful King to the throne, to rule as your father did.  That is why I am here, to bring you to meet your people, and rule again." Anubis said in a sad way.  "Where are my people now Anubis?" said Vegeta.  "They had traveled to Egypt, since I am an Egyptian God, I have my own place for them to live for now."  Bulma decided to say something after thinking of many questions, but only one she thought was necessary to know. "Let me guess, you want us to go to Egypt and meet them, and then rule there or what?" "I want you to come and meet them, and the Queen. She is awaiting you arrival."  Bulma then looked at Vegeta and asked, "Well, Vegeta, do you want to go?" "Of course woman I have been waiting for more saiyjins to be known! And for me to rule!"  "Well then that's settled, when do we leave, Anubis?" asked Bulma.  "As soon as possible, the Queen wants you though to arrive today."  "Well let's start packing up!" said Bulla and Bulma in a happy unison way.  Trunks just stood as if he heard nothing, but he was thinking about this Queen, and why she would want to give up the throne, and give it to his father. Also who is she, and what other powers does she have?


	3. The Gang Meets Anubis

            As Bulma and Bulla packed hurriedly and happily, Vegeta and trunks went off to see the rest of the gang.  The gang all met up at Goku's house, waiting for this news Vegeta said.  

          Goku saw Vegeta and yelled out, "Hey Vegeta!"  Goten was sitting around being lazy, and partly sleeping.  Trunks landed next to him, and woke him up, however, Goten just started talking in his sleep about chicken. "God is that all he talks about is food!?" said Trunks.  Chi-Chi came out, and Trunks said to her, "Chi-Chi I think your cooking is to good, Goten never stops talking about it. Maybe you should quit cooking for a while and make him do the cooking!" Chi-Chi laughed, "Haha, yes I should, but you know a hungry Saiyjin, isn't a pretty site."  Everyone heard what Chi-Chi said and laughed, even Vegeta had a little laugh, because he knew it was true.

          "Well Vegeta, what's this news you have to tell us?" spoke up Goku, after laughing really hard.  "Well there is this God, his name is Anubis, from Egypt, and knows about more Saiyjin, that survived.  They are here, but in Egypt," said Trunks in a serious way.  Goku had is confused face on, once again, and laughed.  Vegeta and the rest did not get why he thought it was so funny.  "You fool, what do you think is so funny?!" said Vegeta really loud in a pissed off tone.  "Well, it's just that, well I don't know. Well actually because, we never have sensed any other Ki. So how do have they been hidden for so long?" said Goku. Everyone just stood stunned, it was one of the very few, where Goku used his brain in the right way.  "Goku, umm dear, are you alright?" Chi-Chi said w/ a worried look.  "I'm perfectly fine Chi, its not that hard to think about it," said Goku.

          "Vegeta, tell us everything from the beginning," said Gohan. Well Vegeta told them what happened, and what is to happen now.  Anubis, appeared then, and said, "Vegeta, is this the rest of the gang?"  "Yes this is the rest, Anubis," said Vegeta.  "Well what did they say?" asked Anubis.  "Well look for yourself," said Trunks.  Anubis looked at each one and say that they looked like they saw a ghost, and their mouths were dropped to the ground. "Well I guess they took it worse than I thought, but oh well.  They must all come, no ifs, ands, or buts." Anubis said in his thoughts.  "Well did you ask them if they wanted to come?" Anubis asked.  "Yes, Anubis, we would all like to go."  To their surprise it was Goku, who was not stunned, but was calm, and serious.  "Alright then it is settled, we leave tomorrow morning!" said Anubis.  It was much to late to travel to Egypt, it is much later there than here.  Everyone went back to normal, and all complied, and left to go home to pack, and sleep, for tomorrow is going to be a big day 


	4. Meeting Akasha

    Well morning came to fast though for Trunk's liking.  He was curious and excited at the same time.  He was thinking the whole night about this Queen.  He even asked, 'Is she beautiful?' she is age, so he wondered allot about her.

    Bulma yelled down for them to come have breakfast.  Bulma made extra, for them to not get hungry on the way.  "Eat, Eat, Eat, you guys, we wont make any stops till we get there!" said Bulma. Much to her surprise, no one complained, whined, not even Vegeta! Which is very amazing and she was glad for that.  

    Anubis was already down stairs, he was watching, stunned by how much a Saiyjin could eat. Even Bulla ate as much as her father did!  "We must get going, the Queen can be patient, but only for a certain amount of time," said Anubis.  "I have a question, Anubis, what is her name?" Trunks asked that through tons of food in his mouth. Bulma yelled at him, "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, where are your manners, you do not eat and talk at the same time!!" "Sorry mom" said Trunks.  "Well what is her name?" asked Vegeta also.  "Her name is Akasha," said Anubis in a low calm way.  "That's a cool name!" said Bulla.  "Did that answer your question?" asked Anubis to Trunks.  Trunks just glared at him, swallowed, and then said, "Yes".  "Good now let's go!" commanded Anubis.  Everyone complied and went over to Goku's house.  Everyone was there again, but Yamcha, Krillin, Master Roshi, were not going.  Marron, 18, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla and Trunks were the only ones going.  

    "Well is everyone read?" asked Goku.  Everyone nodded in unison.  "Well Anubis, it's your turn now to get us there." said Goku.  Anubis nodded, and then, crossed his arms against his chest, and nodded again. They then landed in a courtyard that was beautiful.  It was full of flowers, and animals.  "Well Anubis, I am so glad you made back, and w/ them to." Everyone turned around and looked up to see and girl.  The girl had a skirt that was the color of blood, a red belly shirt, where you could see most of her body. She had these arm wristbands that had silk clothes hanging down covering half her arm, and tons of other jewelry, w/ a crown that was like a headband.  Trunks looked up, and was amazed by her beauty, she was tanned, but not to tanned, but slightly tanned. She had black hair, and blood red lips, w/ her eyes covered w/ gold and black eye shadow.  She was a very muscular girl, she had a sword on her skirt's belt, and behind her were guards, other people, and other creatures, that must also be Gods.   


	5. The boy is in love?

    "Anubis, I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't show up.  However, I should never underestimate you," said Akasha in a low sweet tone.  "Your Highness, I'm sorry it took so long, but there were many to talk to, and they needed time to prepare," said Anubis.  Vegeta decided to speak up and ask questions.  "Woman, what are you doing in my throne, who gave you the damn right to do so?!" "Vegeta! How dare you speak to her that way!" said Bulma and then she smacked him across the face.  She was so very angry with Vegeta, she hates it when he says 'Woman'.  "I want to know, I deserve to know!" said Vegeta in his very pissed off tone.  "Yes, you do deserve some answers, but didn't Anubis answer that question for you?" said Akasha in a calm soothing voice.  "Yes, your Highness I did," Anubis said.  "Yes he told me, but why are you still wearing the crown, that was only meant for the royal Queen of the family to wear?" now Vegeta was really pissed off.  "I am wearing the crown, because, you have not been given your crown yet," Akasha said aloud. **Why can't he just stop yelling at her and let her speak.  Kami, I hate my father, very much.* ** Trunks said in his mind.  

    "Asoka, get King Vegtea his crown of royalty!" said Akasha. Even when she yells, it sounds calm and soothing.  Asoka, went through the doors, that depicted of Gods and Goddesses battling, ancient writing, that was made of pure gold.  "While he goes to get your crown, King Vegeta, can you please introduce your family and friends.  Vegeta did, and when he got to Trunks, she thought he looked like a very nice man, but also Goten too.  ***I wonder if he is outgoing or shy? I should get to know them all, but Trunks and Goten look about my age. So I'll get to know them first.  Hey I never know, I may fall in love w/ one of them. I'm just kidding mind, however, Trunks is hot, hot, hot!"*** said Akasha in her mind.  ***She is so damn pretty, and she looks pretty damn strong at that.  When my dad got to me, she smiled at me I think I blushed or something, because she started to giggle.  I wonder what her personality is?"*** Trunks said in his mind.  Vegeta felt something, it was something to do w/ his son.  When a Saiyjin's son, practically falls in love w/ another Saiyjin. They always can sense it. * **So the boy has fallen head over heels for this girl already.  Well she is one girlfriend I approve of him to date, and even mate.  Hey that rhymes, hehe, stop talking like that.  Why must Bulla influence everything on me?!"*** said Vegeta in a pleased then angry tone.  


	6. Giving up the throneandWhat Marry Trunks...

    After some talking w/ each other, Vegeta's crown was brought out.  "Vegeta, here is your Royal Crown of Saiyjins," Akasha said to him, holding the crown. The crown is a fore- headband that is made of gold, and w/ jewels that have not been seen before on Earth. The crown isn't really a crown; he does not have to wear it all the time like a queen must do.  However, Vegeta must be re-crowned to become King again.  Akasha started speaking ancient prayer of blessing, while also laying the crown on his head.  "Vegeta, you have now taken the throne from me, and I thank you.  It was a burden upon me while knowing you were still alive out there.  Now we must announce the news to our people," Akasha said in a relief tone of voice.  

    They walked to a deck that overlooked all of the people. That is now ruled again by the Vegeta family.  "All the people of Vegeta-sei, all Saiyjins, please come forward and listen!" Akasha yelled in a low calm way.  The people walked up to be looking up at them, waiting patiently for the news.  Vegeta walked up straight and tall and steadily.  He stood next to Akasha; however, when everyone saw him he reminded them of his father.  They all gasped in surprise, they could not believe he was still alive.  Someone in the crowd yelled, "Vegeta is still alive, son of our lost king! He is also wearing the crown of Kingship!"  "Yes, I have abdicated my throne, to him, Vegeta, who is not King of Saiyjins!  You shall now bow to him, listen to him, and be ruled under him!" Akasha said w/ out a hint of sadness.  She bowed down before Vegeta, symbolizing, that everyone else should do the same and that she has given up the throne.  Everyone copied what she did, and bowed.  Some were very angry, some happy, others confused.  One person in the crowd yelled, "Long live Vegeta, a happy, healthy and strong life!"  Vegeta smirked w/ his usual smirk.  He couldn't believe at what was going on right before his eyes.  Then everyone began to yell, "Long live Vegeta…!" Akasha then said to him, "Vegeta, you must now remove my crown, for I am not queen anymore."  Vegeta did as he was told, however, as he did, people began o stop yelling.  They did not want her to lose her spot as a royal.  Someone in the crowed the yelled, "Do not remove her crown, let her have her crown. It will symbolize her and her family's reign!  She deserves to keep the crown! Let her stay as a royal!" Everyone agreed, and began to shout out, " Akasha is a royal!" Vegeta stopped, and said to Akasha, "I will do as they say, for they are right.  You and your family did a good job of keeping my people safe and happy.  You also were very brave to abdicate your crown to me, instead of keeping it.  However, you said it was a burden upon you, because it felt like you were living a lie. I also thank you for all that."  Akasha was stunned by his words, but not only her, but all the rest of the Z-Gang. "You shall become another princess in my family," said Vegeta.  "And you shall marry my son," Vegeta whispered in her ear.  Akasha was now speechless, and confused.  She did not even know his son, let alone love him.  However, she could not object, so she stayed quiet.  Trunks though, heard his father, and could not believe at what he said.  He was happy, yet also thinking the same as Akasha.  ***I don't even know her, or even love her. Well it wouldn't hurt to get to know her and find out.** *


	7. Assassinatorand Love?

     Days went by, Trunks and Akasha were forced to practically stay w/ each other at all times.  Trunks became quite fond of her; he couldn't believe how fast he could be able to know so much about her.  He knew though that she is very independent, and says no man shall ever rule over her.  Trunks thought that was a bit of a turn on for him, he always like strong, independent girls.  But he hasn't known many; she was the first he actually liked, since she wasn't a slut either.  Akasha, on the other would not let him know everything about her only certain things, she wasn't going to let her guard down that she kept for her whole life so far.  She also was very fond of him; he was like the first guy she liked that wasn't a pervert.  After awhile they would always want to do everything together, Akasha before did not want to do this, but she liked his company. Trunks was actually very happy about being around her and getting to know her, but he knew at first that she wasn't so happy about the idea.  They trained, talked, ate, went to go meet the people, and she taught him their language.  He was a very fast learner, and when he told her abut his family, she understood why he was very smart.  She started to notice that he was allot though like his father, his smirk, his attitude when fighting, and yet he was so much like his mother, not just in looks.  He was smart, gentlemen, caring, listening and loving.  

     "Well Trunks I still think we need to…" Akasha and Trunks were talking about the economy, when someone burst through the door yelling something.  "Sir, will you stop and calm down." He was breathing heavily like he had been running forever.  The man finally was able to breathe properly and speak.  "Lady Akasha, there is a rumor going around that someone is going to assassinate you.  But no one knows who the assassinator is, or who started the rumor.   People in the back gaped at hearing this, no one ever before wanted to kill her, no one dared even try to fight her.  So why now does someone want to kill her?  Trunks to turned his head to look at her and saw something he hasn't seen in her eyes before. He saw tears streaming down her face; she tried to hold back the tears yet she couldn't.  ***She must know something about this***, Trunks thought.  

     Later that day, Trunks was very protective and wouldn't let her out of sight, but he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the palace did so, and she became very agitated.  She was sitting in the courtyard, near her room, her eyes looked like she had been crying non- stop.  Trunks came out w/ some drinks; he hated having servant-doing things for him.  He sat down next to her, in the back you could hear Vegeta and others talking about her safety.  Trunks spoke up to spark a conversation to take her mind off things.  "Soo umm Akasha, do you want to go train or something?" She shook her head no, so he asked her other things, but she only shook her head no.  She couldn't take it anymore so she decided to tell him everything. "Trunks I must tell you everything, I can't hold it in any longer.  Why I am crying is because well…" She then started to cry again, which made trunks feel horrible because he hated seeing her this way.  So he sat closer and wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his chest to cry.  "Its ok Akasha you don't have to tell me if you feel you can't." Trunks said.  "I have to Trunks, I know who wants to kill me, its my…" she just stopped, she didn't say anything for what felt like 10 minutes to Trunks.  "Who is it Akasha, we need to know, please tell me, I don't want you to get hurt."  She looked up to see his eyes that were soft, caring and had a bit of what look like fear.  When she looked up and gazed into his eyes, she knew that it would be ok if she told him.  "The assassinator is my eldest brother.  He wants the throne; he doesn't know though that you and your father are here.  And that I crowned your father as king." She began to cry even harder, Trunks was shocked to hear that her own blood wants to kill her for the throne, how stupid, and cruel can that be.  She told him all about why he hates her.  "So he hates you because your father declared you as his heir because you were the strongest, and said to your brother that he was pathetic and weak.  Then he left to begin a gang to rebel against you, but any time he tried his gang was defeated.   I get it, I think." Trunks said.  "Yes you are correct that's why."  Akasha said w/ tears still streaming down her face at a fast rate. "Akasha, let me take you to your room." Akasha nodded in response.  When she got up though she was very dizzy, since she cried allot.  So Trunks picked her up and led her to her room.  When they get the he laid her on the bed, and pulled her covers up. Before he left she grabbed his hand and asked him to stay until she fall asleep.  He accepted and stayed until she was asleep.  When she fell asleep he leaned into her face and kissed her softly on her forehead.  "I love you Akasha, I hope you believe me."  He walked out to go to his room, just as he shut the door Akasha.  She couldn't believe what she just heard from him, she was now happy about something, she did not know though if she loved him.  She was mixed w/ feelings and she was very stressed.  She was soo-tired hat she couldn't keep her eyes open and so she fell asleep. 


	8. Akasha's POV

Akasha's POV

"Akasha, damn it why aren't you up yet?  It's 15 minutes after 9 we are going to be late...Hello anyone awake?!?!" yelled my best friend/ lady- in- waiting, Kaurwaki.  We've been friends for almost 2 years now, seems like though my whole life.  When I used tot ell people how old she was, they wouldn't believe me.  She's 120, but she looks like she's my age, that's because she's a deity, a servant to the gods.  She's immortal in life, health, and beauty, only the gods or I can kill her.  I can, because I am blessed by the gods, and shall always be protected by them when needed.  She's practically everything to me, she taught me everything I know about my people, and my father adored her very much.  My father used to say to me, "If it weren't for her, you would not be as strong as you are today, and you would not receive the throne!"  I was the only child to accept for her to be my governess, so my father was always proud for me because of that.  She saved my father before the planet, Vegeta-sei blew up by Frieza.  He was very young, and she too was like his nanny.  That is why he wanted us children to do the same.  

            "I am up, Grandma!!"  "What did you just call me?" Oh just grandma!"  I always play around w/ her like this.  She hates it when I call her grandma, because she feels very old, and I think that it brings up allot of memories of her daughter.  I shouldn't say that, but its joke because of how old she is, and that she is like my grandmother.    I would die for her, I love her soo much.  She is practically the only person I have left that I call family.  Uh- oh I hear her coming up at full speed, better get in defense to scare her off.  "Hello granny, are you sure you want to pick a fight w/ me?"  She stopped dead in her tracks, oh how she gets so scared when I talk like that.  Her face is always priceless, her face is pale, her eyes are afraid open wide, and she starts to tremble.  "Akasha, umm, please don't be angry, umm just hurry up down stairs!"  W/ that she was gone, very fast.   Well I got dressed into a not- so- like Egyptian princess outfit.  I dressed into black leather like pants that were baggy, but only tight at the waist, and had chains on them.  I wore a red shirt w/ a skull on it, w/ a black fishnet shirt over it.  It's very Gothic yes, but I love Gothic style.  Oh and a pair of black boots that were buckled from the ankle all the way to where it cut off at the knee length.  Well I wonder what's in store for me down stairs now, I wonder where Trunks (the hottie) is?  Oh what I would give to to….what am I thinking?!?!  I have got to stop like this.  Just because he's hot, and that he said "I love you", and and that well he's HOT again.  It doesn't mean that I should be thinking like this and I don't even like him…I think.

            Hey sorry its such a short chappy, but I had to get something up…sooo yaa I'll try to update tomorrow!! =D


	9. Out of the palace walls

            Akasha's POV

When I arrived downstairs tons and I mean tons of people, all who were servants of the palace were down there.  Just as I arrived Trunks pulled me behind a column and said, "I think we better get out of here if you don't want to be embarrassed, by my father." I was confused at this but them I got it, and wanted to leave, but I can't leave, when his father will be talking.  "Trunks, we can't your father is talking to everyone, it must be important, we shouldn't leave."  "What are you saying, yes we can, and do you even know what he is going to talk about?"  I thought for a minute…"Umm No."  "He is going to talk about our well "wedding" thingy to everyone. He as already planned the date, and he is going to ask all the women to help you and my mother plan the other stuff today!".  I couldn't believe at what I just heard. His father already planned it?  God, he does want us to be married fast!  I started to giggle, and Trunks just cocked his head looking confused.  "What are you giggling about?" "I umm nothing…Well you see it seems like your father has a bit of a feminine side!" Now I really couldn't stop giggling, then Trunks finally got it and also began to giggle. "Ha…ya your right my ad does have a feminine side, if probably gets it from my mom!" "I actually changed my mind, lets get out of here, before someone sees us!"  W/ that we ran quietly, well except Trunks. Who practically ran into everything when we got into a safe area in the hallway.  "Trunks can't you stop ever running into things, you know allot of this stuff are ancient holy relics!!"  "Well I am sorry, but these hallways are really small, and I can't really run in them."  It was true, he was such a big guy that he really couldn't even walk and not hit anything.  

            We finally made it outside of the palace walls,  we began to walk and catch our breath walking to the Main Bazaar in the city.  It was a very loud place, for tons of people lived there, and there were shops on the side, kids running around, circus, anything you could think of was there.  "Wow! This sure does get crowded, when does all this begin in the morning?"  "It all begins at 3:00 in the morning."  "Holy shit, are you serious!! And I thought my home was early bird stuff!"  "In some parts they begin at 1:00 in the morning, it all depends where you are at the time."

            Trunks POV

            She is soo smart, and everything, god I already think I am in love w/ her, she's just like me.  She is expected of soo much, yet she can't do everything and she hates it.  We were walking and talking for hours, by now my father is probably really pissed off that we skipped.  The guards probably stopped looking for us.  When we were in the bazaar, she introduced me to the people, and told me about her people.  It was really interesting, usually I think this kind of stuff is really boring, but w/ her it isn't.  She knows everything about this place and her people.  They all really love her, the kids ran up to us and hugged her, and when she introduced me tot hem, they came and hugged, me.  I don't know what she says, but I hope it isn't anything bad about me.  When we left the bazaar I asked her about her outfit if she wears that allot.  She said she does allot, she doesn't really adore her other outfits like how other princesses do.  She gives allot to her people, when she as out- grown an outfit she gives it someone who needs a new outfit.  Uh- oh we've just been found by my dad, and what's funny I, she hid behind me, and I like that he he ok stop thinking like that.   God, she gets me to excited, especially her outfits, mostly this one.  She has he perfect figure, but I got to stop thinking right now, my dad looks really, really angry and pissed.  If he gets mad at her, I'll take the blame, I wont let him be mad at her, for it was my idea, and she said we should stay in the first place.  **"WHERE WERE YOU TWO!?!"**


	10. Wedding Gowns

"Dad!!" said Trunks laughing w/ a hint of fright. "We were just-" "I was just showing him around your kingdom, your Highness."  Trunks just looked at her confused.   "I never gave you permission to leave, but I will let this slide….this time only! Tonight you will be there to hear me speak, is that understood!?" said Vegeta.  Trunks and Akasha both nodded their heads in agreement.  "Yes your highness," said Akasha bowing down and then rising again. "Good, now you have about 2 hours to do what you want to do, now be gone!" W/ that Vegeta, and his guards were gone.

            "Pheww…that was close." Said Akasha.  "Ya that was, but you shouldn't of taken the blame.  It was my fault I said we should leave."  "Yes, but I agreed, and I could of said no and not of gone w/ you."   "True, true, but next time I take the blame if something like this happens again."  "Yes, your highness."  "Also, don't call me that ever again."  "But I have to, it's not proper if I do not address you that way."  "Well then I should address you as princess, now I know you wouldn't want me doing that...right?"  "I suppose your right you high- I mean Trunks."  "That's better…thanks."  "Your welcome."  said Akasha w/ a slight chuckle.  

            Akasha's POV

When we arrived back to the palace, his little sister came up to me and said, "Akasha, please come w/ me.  My mother wants to talk to you."  I nodded and said to Trunks, "Well cya l8er your mother calls me before her."  "Ya cya at dinner."  After he said that he kissed me softly on the lips, and I returned it!  He's one hell of a kisser, I'll tell ya that much!  He then left to his room, probably to take a quick nap.  I tired him, he said w/ all the walking and stuff we did.  

            I went to his mother's room, and saw her surrounded by gowns galloor.  They were everywhere!!   "Finally you came Akasha, I have been waiting for you to try on these wedding gowns!"  I was shocked, ***I HAVE TO TRY ON ALL OF THESE…BEFORE DINNER!!***  This was going to be hell, I just know it.  I hate trying on dresses.  I'll hate this more, because this is going to be my wedding dress!!  O well, I must do want the King and Queen ask of me.

Hey thanx for the reviews, sry it takes me awhile to upload a chappy, but I have been really really busy. Sry it was soo shirt!  Soo R&R!!=D 


	11. Mating Season Time!

            Akasha's POV

            Geez, his mom and Goten's mom can sure be. How should I put this?  Controlling, a bit mean, loud, and a little annoying!! Well I tried them all on, but we or should I say them, couldn't decide.  So I have to go through that torture again soon.   Well I am back at my room, when I heard a knock at my door.  I answer it to see Trunks leaning against the doorway, looking very sexy. [OWW!;)] "Is this a bad time?"  "No, not at all Trunks. Come in."  He nodded his head and walked into my room slowly.  Just as I shut the door, I turned around and saw that our faces were only inches apart.  His eyes were full of lust and love, but more w/ lust.  ***Oh Isis help me; I think the mating season has begun!  Call upon your son, to come interrupt!** * If the mating season has begun, I was in BIG trouble.  I'm going to get married soon, I don't know how soon, but I know soon!  "You know there is bond thing, and part of the bond… is reading, my mates thoughts."  What read YOUR mate's thoughts?  Hold up, did he just say 'MY MATE'S thoughts!!  Oh my GOD…he did…. His instincts have kicked in.  Horus, son of Osiris ad Isis…HELP!  "Stop calling for Horus, he isn't going to interrupt.  Besides, it's almost time for dinner.  I would rather, be w/ you, but my father and mother would be even more pissed at me.  So, may I walk you to the dinning hall?"  I couldn't talk, I just stuttered.  "Uh…umm…y-y-yaa…yes you may."  He chuckled at my stuttering, "You know, when you stutter you look so cute!"  W/ that he winked at me, and led me out of my room in his arms.


	12. Go to war?

Akasha's POV

            Well, dinner went okay, considering all we talked about was my wedding!  Asoka came in to interrupt…(Thank you Isis!) he whispered to me, that I must go speak w/ the ambassador, and second general in command. I excused myself, and said I had some business I must do. Vegeta asked what the business was, I answered,   "The ambassador has asked for me to talk w/ him, I will be back I hope before desert."  W/ that I left.

            When I turned the corner, I saw the ambassador, and the 2nd in command general.  The ambassador spoke first, "Milady, we have some news on your brother, his army is advancing quickly, he has already pillaged some villages.  You must postpone the wedding for now, until this conflict is solved." I was speechless… postpone the wedding; I don't think the others will like that idea.  "Milady, I'm afraid he is right, there is no other way to tell if e will attack during, before or after the wedding.  We must act, he is pillaging all of your villages, and the people are getting angry w/ Vegeta, for not letting you go.  You must sneak out, and meet us at the South end of the Nile.  I'm sorry, we will meet tomorrow morning, so you must leave before the break of dawn." Said my 2nd in command general.   I'm also sorry to say, but I do agree w/ them, I nodded my head in acceptance, and left.  I cannot tell anyone, I must let them find out on their own, that I left to…war against my brother.  Isis, I am sorry that I must battle my own blood, but if it stops him from pillaging the people, then I will do it…I will go to war w/ him.

I arrived back to dinner, and as I said before desert, I sat down; to my surprise no one asked me any questions.  I am glad though no one did, I did not want to answer any questions.  Well we all finished desert, I excused my self to retire to bed.  I got ready for bed, just as I was about to get into bed, the door knocked.  I put on my robe, and walked tot eh door, to open it a bit to see whom it was.  It did not surprise me that it was Trunks. He said in a whispering voice, "Akasha, are you leaving, to go to war?"…

Well I hope you R&R….I want more reviews!!! Tell others to read it please!!!!! =D


End file.
